


Late Night Workout Vol. 1

by BlueSun2332



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Ronda Rousey - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/F, Foot Fetish, Kissing, Pee, Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Watersports, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSun2332/pseuds/BlueSun2332
Summary: Following her last UFC loss Ronda Rousey opens a gym that caters to celebrity clientele.  Little do they know what type of work out they're really in for once everyone else leaves.





	Late Night Workout Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything written below is an obvious act of fiction. Although it would be great to think this was real, only a fool would take it for fact. Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback: I’ve never really written before. Let me know what you think. The good, the bad, the ugly, or if you have any requests!

Ronda Rousey finished with one more hard punch to the bag. She was sweaty and out of breath, but finishing her workout felt good. She was alone in a small side room of the gym that held a couple punching bags, padded floors for working on ground skills, and a full wall of mirrors on one side. Ronda looked at her reflection while she took a long drink of water and caught her breath. She was wearing a black sports bra and black spandex pants that gripped her muscular legs along with some normal sneakers. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, and her hair was a complete mess, held together in a loose bun.

After her last lost in the UFC Ronda had understandably retreated from the public view. After letting her wounds heal she looked towards what to do next. It was obvious that the UFC route was no longer tenable. She had been embarrassed twice in a row. It had taken her too long to realize how much of a one-dimensional fighter she had been. Obviously one of the best when it came to judo, but she had incorrectly thought she could win in a stand-up fight against trained strikers. 

So, faced with an uncertain future, Ronda decided to do something she knew, which was working out. Not just working out for herself, but actually running her own gym and training clients. She used some her UFC winnings and opened up her own gym in New York City. A small out of the way gym with all the basics you need to train in fighting and lifting. After the initial hype of a gym owned by Ronda Rousey died down, she found herself with a small but loyal group of people who became her regulars.

Another perk, which Ronda had not anticipated, was that many celebrities coming through New York City would come to her gym. She was never able to figure out exactly why, maybe because they figured that if you’re famous, you should band together. Whatever the reason, Ronda was happy to have them. She was quickly able to curate the gym to help cater to their needs, setting up lots of smaller private work out rooms for them to use. She also had a no-bullshit policy with her regulars that if she caught them ogling or bothering any of the big names that came through, they would be kicked out on the curb with no refund, courtesy of Ronda herself.

Ronda went over to her gym bag in the corner to check her phone, still soaking with sweat but having otherwise caught her breath. After thumbing through a few missed text messages she noticed that it was approaching 1am. The gym officially closed at midnight, so she gathered her things and flipped off the lights in her side room and began going through the motions of closing up.

As she finished putting away some weights that had been left out she heard one of the ellipticals around the corner in the main room was still going. She flipped off the lights in the weight room and went out to see who was still in the gym this late. One of the perks of keeping her clientele small and exclusive was that people knew the rules, which included knowing when to get the hell out. This meant that at the end of the night, Ronda didn’t have to chase anyone out. Usually.

She rounded the corner and was greeted with none other than Ariana Grande, working slowly on the machine. She was oblivious to Ronda being there as her back was to her. Ear buds in, Ariana was burrowed into her phone, not even really pushing herself in the work out. She was wearing a tight pink tank top and thin grey sweats, with her hair up in a high pony tail like a cheerleader.

Ronda was impressed with herself that she even knew who Ariana Grande was. She never considered herself in tune with popular culture, but she did make an effort to know who came into her gym. So when one of her trainers told her that Ariana was a big deal, she took a bit of time to figure out who the pop princess was.

“Hey, we’re closed” Ronda called out to no response. Ronda could hear the music coming from the ear buds over the rhythmic hum of the machine. “Hey! Gym’s closed, time to go”. Still no answer. She approached Ariana and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

“Holy shit!” Ariana yelped. She stumbled and fell off the machine against the wall next to her, the headphones getting tangled and pulling out of her ears in the process. “You scared the crap out of me!”

Ronda couldn’t help but laugh as she helped the younger girl up. “Sorry about that, but I had to get your attention somehow. We’re actually closed, I was making my final rounds before heading home.”

Completely flustered the young tanned singer attempted to compose herself. 

“I’m so sorry! I just flew in from LA and my watch must have still been set on west coast time. I was told this was the best place to come burn off some steam for people who didn’t really want to be seen and well…” Ariana’s eyes suddenly lit up like she was seeing Ronda for the first time. “Holy fuck, you’re actually her, aren’t you? You’re Ronda Rousey? I figured you just had your name on this gym, I had no clue you actually worked here.”

Ronda smirked her trademark grin as she responded, “Yeah that’s me, I need to work out just like everyone else, and I figure why not here, it’s my place after all. I just finished up in the mat room, it’s why you probably didn’t see me when you came in.”

“Yeah, I figured the gym being empty was part of the charm and why people suggested it. I didn’t think that anyone else was here. I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

The young girl was obviously flustered and apologetic, Ronda almost felt bad for interrupting her. Having flown all over the world, she knew how sometimes all a girl could want was to go blow off some steam in a gym after a long flight. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You know what? You can go ahead and finish up, I have some work to do in the office, so just get me when you’re done and I’ll lock up. Take as long as you need.”

Ariana looked at Ronda wide-eyed and started shaking her head no. 

“I can’t do that. I don’t want to inconvenience you. I’m so sorry, let me just get my stuff and I’ll leave!” She quickly walked past Ronda to go grab her bag from one of the cubbies on the wall.

“Hey seriously, it’s no problem. Please stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just do me a favor…”

“What’s that?”

“If I’m going to stay late for you to get a work out in, make sure you actually push yourself. Get the blood pumping. None of this half-hearted cardio bullshit.”

Ariana got very quiet again and hung her head a bit. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so use to working out with a trainer that I don’t really know much to do by myself. I usually just do cardio when I’m alone.”

Ronda stood there and thought for a moment. She checked her phone for the time and signed inwardly. 

“OK, listen, I can run you through a quick half hour work out if you want. It will require you to actually work, but it’ll be good for you. And trust me, you’ll be SORE tomorrow.” Ronda knew she’d be sore also. Having already gone through her own two-hour workout, the last thing she wanted to do was do another round. But she felt bad for the girl and wanted to help her out and besides, it’s not like she had anything to do tomorrow anyway.

“Are you sure? I really don’t want to inconvenience you…”

“Yeah yeah it’s fine, but hurry up. Head to the mat room over behind the pull up bar and get stretched out. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Great ok!”

Ronda watched as Ariana practically skipped off to the mat room. She couldn’t help but steal a long look at the young girl’s ass as she walked away. It looked good under the tight sweats, she figured some up-close grappling might be in order if the opportunity arose. Not a lot of people knew for sure, although she knew many suspected, that Ronda was into women. She was into men also, because who couldn’t turn down a nice big dick and six pack, but Ronda’s true lust for women. 

She had been intrigued by women ever since she hit puberty really. Spending so much time in the gym working out meant she got to see a lot of women in not a lot of clothing. Not only that, she got to spend a lot of time with her body pressed up against them in compromising positions. Getting so turned on while she sparred with people was a real problem for Ronda as she was growing up. Sometimes she became so distracted while training that she’d have to excuse herself and go to the locker room and get herself off silently in a bathroom stall. Soundlessly screaming out in ecstasy with fingers deep up her pussy.

Eventually, when she was fourteen she had found a sparring partner named Melissa who had a lot of the same “distractions” that Ronda did. Being young and curious it didn’t take long before the two of them were making intense and rough love every day after their work outs. Up until she left for more serious training for the Olympics, Ronda and Melissa were inseparable. Best friends not only on the mat, but also beneath the sheets.

As Ronda grew, she began finding sparring partners that she could have some private work outs with when she was not preparing for a specific UFC or Olympic bout. These trainers, who Ronda was very careful about choosing, would participate in slightly more unique sparring sessions. Sessions that would inevitably end with both women naked on the mat covered in sweat after a thorough workout, and many orgasms.

Ronda shook her head as she headed into the locker room to grab her bag of sparring equipment for her 1 on 1 sessions. She hadn’t had one of THOSE training sessions in a long time. She just didn’t seem to have the time with all the press tours she had done before her recent fights. More importantly she hadn’t been sexually satisfied in a long time due to the recovery time and overall shame she felt from the losses. Nothing kills a libido and sense of self-worth quicker than getting the shit kicked out of you in front of millions of people. Twice. 

She got some gloves, pads, and after thinking about it for a second, one more item just in case. For good measure, she also wiped her face down with a towel before chuckling to herself, knowing she’d be covered in sweat again before long.

Before heading back out she took a stop in the restroom area to relieve herself. She stepped into the stall and peeled her leggings and underwear down to her knees as she squatted over the toilet. She sighed and relaxed as a nice long stream of golden piss flowed out of her and into the bowl. After finally finishing she took a moment to wipe away the leftover drops on her pussy lips before pulling up her spandex pants and flushing. She grabbed her bag, went behind the front desk and snatched a fresh bottle of water from the fridge and headed into the mat room.

She was greeted by the sight of Ariana in the middle of the room in a full split position and bent over at the waist, and again had to stop to admire her ass; especially in this nice position. After getting a satisfactory eye full, Ronda cleared her throat.

“Ready?”

Ariana squeaked, having been surprised by the fighter again.

“Sorry, sorry! You’re really good at sneaking up on people you know that?”

“Well maybe don’t keep sitting with your back to the doors. Besides, being light on your feet is one of the trademarks of a good fighter so I can’t help it.” Ronda dropped the bag in the corner and pulled out the pads and gloves, tossing the latter to the young woman. “Ready?”

Over the course of the next half hour Ronda worked Ariana out through a progressive training session. Starting with some jump rope, jumping jacks, and squats before transitioning into some shadow boxing and then the gloves and pads, before ending with some basic judo throws. She worked on showing her good form and the best way to get a good work out in while not accidentally hurting herself. By the end of the session both girls were drenched in sweat and out of breath.

“And that’s it. We’re done. How do you feel?” Ronda asked while breathing heavily.

“Wow, that was an amazing work out. You do this every day?” Ariana replied. She had collapsed onto the ground sitting with her legs in front of her and leaning back on her hands. Her heavy breathing and sweat covered chest made her boobs look amazing as they rose and fell with each breath.

“I do about three times this, sometimes twice a day. Plus a lot of different and more intense training on top.”

“Oh man, you’ve got to show me the harder stuff. Come on, we’ve come this far!”

“Nah, maybe some other time. I don’t think you’re cut out for the other type of work out. It’s a much more… specialized regimen.”

“Come on pleaaaase?” Ariana put on a fake, albeit very cute looking pouty face as she said this. Sticking out her bottom lip and looking up at Ronda with big doe eyes.

“You really think you can handle it? I can guarantee it’s not like anything you’ve ever done before. It’s an intense sparring session and I won’t hold back.”

“Against you? You want me to fight you? I’ll get crushed!”

Ronda smirked her trademark smile. “Well sure, but it should be a good work out. But like I said, you probably won’t be able to handle it.”

At this, Ariana huffed and stood up indignantly. It would’ve been almost intimidating if she hadn’t still been so out of breath. In this situation, it just came across as cute. “Fine, let’s do it. I may get my ass beaten, but at least I’ll be able to say I tried. Besides, it’s not often you get a chance to fight Ronda Rousey.”

“You sure?” Ronda asked, perking an eye brow at the girl’s sudden spunk.

“Yes”

“Positive?”

“Yes”

“You understand that once we start it won’t end until I say it ends?”

Ariana hesitated for a second. 

“Yes.”

“And you understand that I won’t go easy on you? You’ll be put in a lot of positions that may be really uncomfortable for you.”

Ariana almost looked like she was going to lose her nerve. To her credit, she managed to swallow her fear and reset her mouth in determination.

“Yes.”

“OK, you’re funeral kid. Get ready, I’m going to go lock up the front to make sure no one interrupts us.” As she said this, Ronda smirked and walked from the room, finding amusement in the fact that the young girl had no idea what was about to happen to her. She locked the front door and pulled the shades before heading back into the mat room. Ariana had centered herself in the room and had struck some sort of “fighting” stance. Ronda actually laughed out loud as she centered herself across from her.

Ariana huffed out loud. “What?!”

“Nothing… ready?”

Before Ariana had managed to fully nod once, Ronda had closed the distance and threw her hard on the mat. She stood over her and looked down and smiled before backing away and letting her back on her feet. Ariana tried to put up her hands, and like before, found herself on the ground faster than she thought possible.

“Wow, you’re quick.” She said as Ronda slammed her to the ground for a third time, knocking the breath from her lungs.

“Shut up, don’t talk, it will distract you. Focus on stopping me.”

Ariana looked up in surprise at the sudden change of tone, and before she could manage a retort, Ronda leapt down onto her stomach with all her weight, knocking what little air she had from her lungs and mounting her. From her position of dominance Ronda looked down at Ariana and smirked.

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, little one.”

“What do you mea-“ was all Ariana was able to get out before Ronda brought her head down and smashed her lips straight into the young girl’s. Ariana’s eyes shot open in surprise as Ronda’s tongue forced its way into her mouth. As the fighter’s tongue swirled around hers, Ariana managed to get her wits about her for a split second and grabbed Ronda by the hair and ripped her head away from hers.

“What the fuck are you doing?” the small girl spit out.

“You said you wanted the real deal. Well here it is. Now shut the fuck up.” 

With this, Ronda pulled back and slapped Ariana straight across the face before leaning down and kissing her again. After what seemed like forever, Ronda pulled away to take a breath and Ariana attempted to use the moment to push the stronger woman off. She didn’t move an inch. Ronda smirked and smacked her again, first with the right hand and then the left.

“Listen. You belong to me. You can fight all you want, but you and I both know you won’t be able to get out of this. It would be best if you just tried to enjoy it.”

As Ronda finished saying this, she reached down and pulled her sports bra off over her head, letting her tits fall out of the tight garment. Ariana’s eyes widened in surprise again before Ronda smiled, smacked her one more time for good measure, and then leaned back down to shove her tongue back into the young girl’s mouth. The woman’s sizeable boobs smashing against the younger woman’s chest as she feverishly kissed her. They went on like this for a few more minutes, alternating between deep kissing, smacking; Ariana tried to fight back and was completely unable to do anything that Ronda didn’t want her to. 

Finally, getting desperate Ariana reached up and grabbed at Ronda’s tits during one of the moments the stronger woman sat up straight. She managed to pinch one of the small and erect pink nipples. Hard. She was hoping that the pain and surprise would give her a moment to slip out of her mount. Instead, much to her disappointment and surprise, Ronda just moaned in pleasure. Ariana let go in frustration, only to get another hard smack straight to her face before Ronda leaned back down.

“Finally getting into a little bit, eh?” Ronda whispered into Ariana’s ear while laying her nude torso on top of hers Ariana’s. “I wasn’t kidding, the sooner you give in and enjoy this, the better it will be” she murmured before trailing her tongue down from Ariana’s ear to the side of her neck before biting into the soft flesh. Ariana huffed in frustration, but much to her alarm her breath came out as a small moan. She could actually FEEL Ronda smile against her neck.

Ariana had never been one for sleeping with women. When she was young she had experimented a bit with some of her friends, but they never did anything more than kissing and feeling each other up, mostly to just try and get a rise out of the boys. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think about it occasionally, but she never imagined this would happen. She never thought she would be having a stronger woman, an Olympic medalist and UFC champion, forcing herself onto her.

Ariana was no stranger to sex. People like to pretend that becoming a successful superstar could happen to anyone, that all you had to do was be able to hold a tune and get obscenely lucky. People aren’t wrong. But being a little fast and loose with hiking your skirt up occasionally really helps. But this had only ever been with men, never women. The young starlet had sucked her fair share of dicks, and let enough people fuck her to not have a problem with sex with a man. Being completely dominated by a woman though was different.

Ronda had moved her mount up slightly, smothering her breast onto Ariana’s face. While forcing the reverse-motorboat onto the young girl, Ronda couldn’t help but talk down to her.

“I know you like this you little slut. I’ve seen the outfits you wear up on stage, the lowcut tops, the shorts with your ass hanging out? Don’t think I don’t know who you are. I bet you love the attention you little whore. You just never thought it would be from someone like me, did you? Well you better start playing nice, or it will get a lot worse for you.”

Ronda sat back up again and looked down at Ariana who was looking straight back at her. 

She smirked, “ready for the real work out yet?”

No response. 

SMACK

“I said, are you finally ready for what you asked for?”

Still no response.

“You’ll learn”

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Ronda then reached down and began choking the young star. Not too hard, Ronda didn’t have any interest in permanently hurting the girl, but she had to break her before she could truly have her fun. Ariana had tears coming out of the corner of her eyes and Ronda almost thought that she was just going to completely shut down. That’s not what she wanted, she wanted to awaken the inner fight in the girl. To have some fun. Right before Ronda considered calling the whole thing off she looked down again and saw that Ariana had regained control of her emotions. Her eyes had switched to a resolved stare. There was still fear, and pain, but there was also hunger. Ronda knew she had her.

The rising star had realized she was in a predicament. She had no way out of the room she was in, the fighter would never let her out. She had to be smart and come to terms with her situation. As she quickly collected herself she realized that she wasn’t hating this. It was more the surprise and ferociousness than the actual overt sexual nature. She decided then and there that the best thing to do in this situation was to not fight back, but just enjoy.

Ariana reached up and grabbed Ronda’s wrists on her throat. The fighter thought that she would try to pull them off, but instead, she subtly pushed them down harder. Then she moaned, not a quiet accidental moan. But an actual, sexual moan.

Ronda smirked, and let her grip on the girl’s throat release before leaning her tits back down. This time she didn’t even have a chance to smother the girl before the younger one craned her neck up and took one of Ronda’s nipples in it. She wasted no time running her tongue across the nipple and breast, all the while using her other hand to pinch and rub the opposite tit. Before long, she switched which one was in her mouth, working the nipple under her tongue and between her lips. As this was going on, Ronda began her own moaning.

“I knew it. I knew you’d like this you little whore. That’s right, bite that nipple. Harder.”

Ariana followed instructions well and bit down on Ronda’s nipples. Ronda let out a primal groan of pleasure. She subconsciously began grinding against the young woman’s body as she had her tits worked over by her mouth. She could feel her panties soaking through under her spandex, she knew she had to have Ariana.

They continued like this for several more minutes, before Ronda finally sat up before standing up off the young singer. She reached down and pulled her up next to her before pulling the girls tank top off. Her bra quickly followed, being expertly unclasped and tossed to the side. Ronda picked her up effortlessly and pushed her against the nearest wall, feeling Ariana’s legs lock around her as they went.

Now it was the fighter’s turn to ravish the young girl’s breasts. Her tongue and mouth working feverishly all over the tan breasts in front of her. She worked the nipples under her tongue and between her teeth. Hearing Ariana call out in both pain and ecstasy, a sound that Ronda never got tired of. While having her tits expertly tongued by the other woman, Ariana was running her hands through Ronda’s hair, leaning her head back as the fighter licked all over her chest.

Finally, Ronda’s arms began to burn supporting the girl’s weight, even with the help of the wall. She turned and dumped her onto the ground, making sure that the girl remembered they were still technically sparring. She didn’t want to be too nice.

“Take your pants off. Now!”

The sudden command made Ariana jump in surprise. She didn’t want to get hit anymore though, Ronda had taught her what not following directions would lead to. She quickly hooked her fingers in her sweats and pulled them off her legs, kicking her shoes off as she did. She sat there now in socks and a small red thong.

“Take the rest off also.” Ronda commanded. As she was saying this she was also removing her clothes. She knelt and quickly took off her shoes and socks before unceremoniously peeling off her underwear and spandex pants. She was never one for trying to be “sexy”. When she wanted something, she didn’t take time to beat around the bush. Ronda revealed a completely shaven pussy down below, she always figured that she spent so much time wearing skin tight pants while working out and fighting that any hair just ran the risk of sticking out or getting caught.

She looked back at the young singer sitting on the floor and was surprised when she saw the girl was almost completely unshaven, sporting a full bush between her legs. The fighter raised an eye brow upon seeing this.

“I’ve been traveling a lot and not performing, I wasn’t exactly expecting anyone to be looking at my pussy any time soon.” She said sheepishly while looking away.

The fighter smirked at her innocence before commanding her to lie on her back in the middle of the room. After Ariana followed the order, Ronda walked over and squatted directly over the young girls face.

“Now lick me with that little mouth of yours. You don’t get anything yourself until you make me cum.”

Ariana had never licked another girl before, having only ever sucked dick. The last thing she was going to do was let the stronger woman know this though, so she stuck her tongue out and started to lick up and down the wet slit. She tried her best, tracing her tongue from the bottom to the top of Ronda’s shaved pussy, attempting to focus on the clit when she could. She reached up with her hands to grip the fighter’s legs as she kept licking, trying to get better leverage.

Ronda was unsatisfied though. She could tell that the girl didn’t have any idea what she was doing. She also couldn’t be bothered to teach her right now, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

“OK stop. I’ll teach you how to lick pussy some other time. Just lay there, and stick your tongue out. Don’t do anything, slut.”

After Ariana dutifully stuck her tongue out, the seasoned fighter began grinding her pussy back and forth. She started slow, making sure to get the singers tongue nice and deep into her pussy. As she moved her hips, she looked down at the girl who was being completely smothered by her cunt, and was only turned on more. Being able to only see the young singer’s eyes beneath her cunt was an amazing look. She used one hand to reach down and grab the back of the singer’s head while leaning back on her other hand and started speeding up. She pulled Ariana’s head tight into her pussy as she humped her face harder and harder. Ariana for her sake kept her tongue as steady as possible as the seasoned fighter roughly face-fucked her. Ronda kept going before she could feel her orgasm building. Right when she thought she couldn’t last any longer, she pushed the young woman’s head back against the mat and began furiously rubbing her clit.

“That’s right, lay there and look at my cunt. Watch me rub this clit and cum all over you. Are you ready for this you little whore?!”

Ariana had no idea what to expect, so when Ronda’s cunt erupted in girl cum spraying her across the young girl’s face, she let out one of her little yelps. She was surprised to find she didn’t actually hate the taste, it was sweet but also salty at the same time. She stuck her tongue out more as the fighter squirted all over her mouth and face. Finally Ronda’s orgasm subsided, she collapsed to the side to catch her breath. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. For Ariana’s part she was covered in a mix of sweat and now girl cum.

“Come over here so I can clean you up. You’re a fucking mess.” Ronda panted.

Ariana dutifully crawled over and leaned over Ronda’s face, giving her a deep kiss, allowing their tongues to dance messily in and around each other’s mouths. Ronda slowly transitioned the kiss away from her mouth and to her cheeks before switching to licking. Licking up and down Ariana’s face and neck, tasting her own sweet juice on her tongue. Finally once she had cleaned off the young singer, she gave her another deep kiss, swirling the juices between their mouth.

“Stay there, it’s your turn, slut.”

Ronda got up and went over to her bag, fishing around in it before pulling out a 10 inch, black colored strap-on dildo. The young girl laying on the mat looked over in horror. 

“Wait what!?” Ariana yelled. “What are you going to do with that? No way I can fit that in my pussy, I haven’t even been with a guy that big!”

The fighter walked back over and kicked Ariana over onto her back with a big smirk.

“Don’t worry, your pussy will be fine. Now be a good girl and lick my sweaty feet, it’s been a long day here in the gym.”

Before Ariana could protest, Ronda put her right foot straight onto the singer’s face, making sure the arch was right over her mouth. The singer did her best not to gag as she reluctantly began licking over Ronda’s feet. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit they smelled horrible, but in the moment she didn’t care, if anything the humiliation and disgustingness of the act made it that much hotter. The young singer was finding out she had a much bigger slutty side than she though. She traced her tongue all the way from the heel to the toes before taking each toe into her mouth individually, slipping her tongue in between each one as she did.

Ronda was having a hard time concentrating as Ariana was doing a surprisingly good job on her feet. She found it odd that the girl could lick her feet so well but also be so bad at licking pussy. Something to explore more in the future she though. She eventually managed to finish buckling the strap-on, admiring the length of it hanging between her legs. Finally, she told Ariana to stop.

“OK, whore. On your knees and get this cock nice and ready for yourself.”

The young singer got onto her knees and took the very tip of the plastic cock in her mouth, delicately moving her head up and down the first 3 inches. Ronda let her go for a few seconds before pulling her head off.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, bitch. Get it nice and wet!” With that, Ronda bent over and spit on straight on Ariana’s face. “Like that, just on the cock. Don’t tell me you don’t know how to suck cock. I know you do.”

If Ariana was surprised, she didn’t show it. She just redoubled her efforts, following Ronda’s lead and spitting on the strapon before licking up and down the shaft. Ronda watched on with an approving gaze as the young girl got the cock nice and wet.

“Good, now get on your hands and knees and start working that clit. Make sure you’re nice and ready for me.”

Ronda again not-so-lightly kicked the singer to where she wanted her before moving over behind her. Ariana, for her part, did as she was told, reaching back between her legs to begin rubbing her clit. She was surprised at how wet she was. She didn’t think it was possible to get this wet, much less from fucking another woman.

Ronda lined up the cock and slowly fed it into Ariana’s pussy while the singer was busy rubbing her own clit. She made it half way on the first thrust, and by the end of the fourth she had managed to completely bottomed out.

“Holy shit.” Ariana moaned in enjoyment.

“That’s right, take that cock you whore, take that whole cock in your little twat.” Ronda said from behind as she started to move the plastic dick in and out.

She picked up the pace, going faster and harder than Ariana thought possible. Her thighs were slapping against the young girl’s ass cheeks with every thrust. Both women were first moaning, then eventually screaming from the act of passion. Ariana could feel the cock going deeper inside her than any dildo or cock she had ever had before, hitting her g-spot perfectly while she feverishly rubbed her clit between her legs. Ronda could feel the textured back of the strap on rubbing against her own clit. It wasn’t going to get her to cum, but damned if it didn’t feel good.

Ronda could tell the young woman was close to orgasm. At the last second, she slammed the cock in as deep as it would go as well as slipping two fingers straight up Ariana’s ass, going in up to the second knuckle on each. The animalistic scream that Ariana let out was probably heard over the entire city block. She shivered as wave after wave of orgasm wracked through her body. She finally collapsed on her shoulders, her arms unable to hold her anymore. She shivered as she came down from the orgasm, feeling the strap-on slowly slip out of her.

The young singer must have momentarily passed out from all the pleasure. She figured they were done, how could they go on after that? She came to because of a jolt of coldness on her. She thought that Ronda has sprayed some water on her ass or something. It wasn’t until she felt the fighter working the cold liquid into her young asshole that she realized it wasn’t water, but lube.

“Wait, no you can’t be seri-“ She was cut off by Ronda slamming her head against the padded mat. She squatted down next to the singer and spoke into her ear. All while continuing to work her fingers in and out of the young girls ass.

“Shut up whore, you think I’m done with you? Not yet. You’re going to take this whole cock in your ass, and once you’ve passed out from getting ass-fucked by Ronda Rousey then you’re finished. Not a second before. You hear me, bitch?”

Ariana could only whimper in understanding.

Ronda was gentle… but not too gentle. After making sure the starlet’s asshole was nice and lubed up she began to slowly start feeding the cock into her. She could tell quickly that this ass had never been fucked before, she had to work and massage the cock into her slowly, centimeter by centimeter. Any time the young woman screamed out, Ronda would give her a nice loud smack on one of her ass cheeks to quiet her. Finally, after several minutes of slowly pushing it in and adding extra lube where needed, Ronda felt her pelvis resting against Ariana Grande’s ass. She then knew she had her.

Both women were completely covered in sweat and moaning heavily as Ronda began slowly rocking her hips. The cock would only ever come out an inch or so before going back in. She went on like this for several minutes, slowly pulling the cock out by small bits, before sliding it back in. Each time pulling it out a little bit farther. 

Before Ariana even knew what was happening, she realized Ronda was full-on slamming her virgin asshole. She didn’t even think she was speaking English anymore. She had been reduced to moaning and talking gibberish. Her cheek was against the mat with drool coming out of her mouth, mixing with the sweat and girlcum already on the floor. The deep fucking that Ronda was giving her was the best in her life. Feeling the cock slide in and out of ass, she felt pleasure she didn’t even think possible. At times she would try to rub her own clit, quickly losing control of her own arms as she came again and again. She lost track of the orgasms she had after the third. 

It finally ended when Ronda flipped onto her back, pulling Ariana on top of her, the dildo still bottomed out in her ass. Ariana could feel the fighter’s tits crushed against her back as she lay writhing on top of her. Ronda used one hand to reach down and begin rubbing Ariana’s clit, with her other arm she wrapped it around the girl’s neck, slowly applying pressure as she rocked her hips up and down, the little bit they could move.

Ariana’s legs were spread eagle on top of the stronger fighter, with a cock deep in her ass, a hand skillfully working her clit, and the other choking her out around the neck in a tight grip. When she came for the final time, she could vaguely feel her pussy squirting girl cum all over the mat. She screamed in pleasure, as she convulsed on top of the other woman. Finally when she could take no more, Ronda finally applied a bit more pressure to her neck and she passed out in pure pleasure.

She awoke on the mat with her face laying in a puddle of sweat and cum. She groggily turned on to her back and opened her eyes looking up and realizing that Ronda was standing over her, still naked.

“Good job, bitch. I knew you’d like it. You’re almost done, just one last thing…”

Ariana was too tired to speak. She didn’t even care at this point. What more could there be? Her mind was too addled to make any sense of what was going on.

Ronda squatted over the young singer and brought her pussy close to her face. She began rubbing her pussy, moaning in pleasure. Finally she let out a long stream of piss. Golden and warm is streaked down and crashed against Ariana’s used body. The singer couldn’t even react she was so tired. She let the fighter use her as her own playtoy. The piss splashed across her face and her chest. Soaking her already sweat covered body.

Ronda finally finished rubbing her pussy with her hand and then flicked the excess piss onto Ariana as she laid there, breathing heavily.

“That right there is wat happens when you want the real Ronda Rousey. Now clean up and let’s get you home.”

-The End-


End file.
